


draft

by jvblur



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvblur/pseuds/jvblur
Summary: just an idea pls dont read idk how to private works where only I can read it without it being deleted





	draft

Instagram  
Classmates from before  
Girl 1 is lowkey annoyed at Girl 2 for trying to become friends with her group because she thought that Girl 2's reason for wanting to be there with them was that she wanted to get close to one of her guy friends who was known as a "hearthrob"  
They followed eachother in Instagram (they started following each other in middle school but they never talked anymore now that they're in different schools)  
Girl 1 realized that she was added in Girl 2's "close friends onl" from the green, circular ring surrounding Girl 2's profile pic  
What Girl 1 didn't know was that she was the only one added there.


End file.
